


Prayer

by mackenziepearce



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziepearce/pseuds/mackenziepearce





	Prayer

he exists in vibrations and sirens  
his inbox is inundated with famine and drought  
his project deteriorates in its effort for autocracy  
imperious we revolt  
this world comes first  
and another lags behind  
satellites beg intervention  
cries from the data of our strife  
augmentations of domesticity remind us control  
remind us the lack of  
one world begs for greed  
the same that begs for gluttony  
the other sings for sustenance  
for our shrapnel  
he exists in the expressions of the first  
his will perpetuated by the so  
we-will-do-good heretics  
yet behind glowing panels  
with all of his bounty at our disposal  
our world hesitates not  
in doing nothing  
our prayers are electricity  
our will  
erased documents


End file.
